Experiment
by Lord of the files
Summary: Under new management: Lord of the files quit, but has given to Dyxleias. Look to it in a few days
1. Chapter 1

Experiment

Just got this idea out of the blue so decided to elaborate on it and this is where the story came from. Well on with the show-Lord of the files

"This experiment is a failure," a man said gravely.

Beast boy started to open his eyes.

"He's alive?" another man said.

"Doesn't matter," a third man said "Send him off to our patrons…I'll make the file he is to go on".

Beast boy felt weird, but he just couldn't place it. All he could remember was being at the tower…

Before Beast boy could fully remember he was being carried into a one-man ship.

"Auto-pilot take him to Planet Tazyran," a man dressed in a black over coat.

"Initiating count down," the artificial voice of the computer said.

The three men closed the hatch of the ship and then took a few steps away.

The ship engines started with a roar and then its cargo was in the air.

Beast boy tried speaking but the words were caught in his throat. He then turned to the dashboard and saw a count down meter. It was counting down from thirteen hours.

'Great,' Beast boy thought 'Trapped in a metal container with no idea how I came to be here and having thirteen hours to entertain myself'.

The hours seem to take forever to Beast boy, who stared to remember what happened.

"T-minus ten seconds," the computers steel voice came out of no where.

'Let's see where I will be staying at until I tell them who I am,' Beast boy said hoping they would believe him. Beast boy then looked out to the planet and saw desert everywhere, the only haven was a giant metallic building.

The ship landed with a thud and Beast boy saw that seven people came towards the ship with guns out.

'Maybe a little bit longer,' Beast boy thought.

Three of those seven opened the hatch while the rest covered him.

One of them yelled at Beast boy and Beast boy had to shrug because he didn't understand him. The man grunted and clicked something on his helmet.

"OUT PRISONER!" the man screamed at our hero in the ship pointing his gun at him.

Beast boy then scrambled out of the ship and the seven escorted him out to the main building.

While this was going on Beast boy couldn't help but look around, and when one of the men noticed hit him across the back of the head with his assault rifle and said, "Better like it prisoner it will be your home till you reform".

Holding the back of his head, Beast boy continued to walk until he was at a door.

"IN!" the man who hit him yelled.

Beast boy opened the door quickly and went inside. In front of him there was a desk and a very thin person was siting in the chair to the side farthest from Beast boy. He then motioned over to the seat on the other side and waited. Beast boy took the chair hesitantly and then waited for him to speak. The man at the desk started to flip through some pages and then stopped to look at Beast boy.

Beast boy tried a weak grin…the man didn't smile back. He did tell Beast boy that he is to stay here until they deem him fit to leave.

"But why am I here?" Beast boy said.

"You honestly believe that little trick will work on me?" the man said angrily.

"But I don't," Beast boy said.

The man glared at him and started to list off the charges: theft, mass murder, destruction of a planet, and war crimes.

"Look there must be a mistake," Beast boy started "I'm a Teen Titan, I fight people who try and do those things".

The man looked at him blankly before saying into a video transmitter, "Guards take" he gestured at Beast boy "Number 609874-245 to his cell".

Before he knew it Beast boy was being dragged to his cell by a large guard with a wicked looking handgun.

"You'll love your cell mate…you know why," the guard who was dragging him said.

When Beast boy didn't say anything, the guard elaborated saying, "She has made her last six cellmates go to the Med. Ward".

Beast boy mentally groaned, and when the guard suddenly stopped and turned to his right Beast boy was caught off guard and hit his head on a part of the wall.

"Here we are, your new home," the guard said gruffly taking out a key and then throwing Beast boy into the cell.

Beast boy started to look around his darkened cell and put up his guard. He then heard the door lock behind him.

"I'm Beast boy," Beast boy said hopefully sounding welcoming "I hope we can be friends".

"Beast boy?" said a highly familiar voice.

Beast boy couldn't put his finger on the voice but it sounded familiar.

"Lights on," said the girl and then Beast boy saw who it was.

"BLACKFIRE?" Beast boy practically screamed.

"Yes," Blackfire said holding her hands over her ears "You don't have to scream".

But he didn't hear he just ran up to her and hugged her.

"Beast boy?" Blackfire asked in a hesitant way.

"I can't believe it's you. I thought I was going to be on my own in this forsaken wasteland…and then when I saw you I was just…relieved and shocked," Beast boy said hugging her deeper.

Blackfire was quiet for a long time before asking, "Why are you here?"

Beast boy broke the hug, shook his head and said, "I don't know, but they said I did theft, mass murder, destruction of a planet and war crimes".

"You?" Blackfire said a little shaken "You're as straight as an arrow".

Taking his head in his hands he sat down on the bed and sat there. When he shifted position Blackfire thought he was a miniature thinker sculpture.

"What do you remember last," Blackfire asked softly.

"Just being at the tower…" Beast boy said not wanting to elaborate at what happened at the lab.

"Hmmm…" Blackfire said putting a finger on her lips.

Beast boy just stared at her and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Apparently if you take a diamond they don't like it," Blackfire said with a shrug.

He looked at her for a while and she stared back. It was odd…and Beast boy couldn't place why.

"Oh well…" Blackfire started suddenly getting closer to Beast boy.

"Anything wrong?"

"No I just want to get closer to you," Blackfire said face mere inches away, then she turned her attention to his ear.

Beast boy started to sweat…a lot.

"Uh…um…err…" Beast boy stuttered out.

He then could feel her breathe on his ear and heard her whisper, "They have cameras all over this place…so I'll make it quick…sound like your pleasured".

"Wh—" Beast boy started before he gasped as Blackfire bit his ear.

Her whisper was quicker this time, "I'm thinking that in a few days we could escape at lunch…I know you'll come with me…or do you wish to rot here?"

Beast boy started to breathe heavily and sweat a lot. He wasn't used to this…hell the only girl he got close to kissing was Terra and that was almost a year ago.

"Ok so it's agreed?" Blackfires whisper came after what was like hours to Beast boy.

"Yeah," Beast boy mostly breathed out then spoke.

Blackfire suddenly got up and said, "I'm tired I'm going to bed," then she smiled and leaned in and kissed his nose "We'll continue this another time".

Beast boy looked around the room and noticed there was only one bed.

"Here," he said offering his bed and proceeded to make his bed on the ground.

"Thanks," Blackfire said and then lay down on the bed.

Beast boy lay down and then stared at the ceiling for a little while. He then remembered all the things the scientists did…but he rather not think about that.

I hoped you liked it…the next installment will come within a week…or two depends…depends on what inspiration I get-Lord of the files


	2. Chapter 2

Experiment

Ok my weeks up here you go…I got a brain wave-Lord of the files

P.S. If you are going to flame me…do it intelligently, my goodness telling me to quit because I suck at writing? That will make me have an epiphany and realize I do suck at writing because he told me so. And the name come on' taking my name and reversing it and putting REAL in it? You don't even know what my name means, but oh well all is well.

Beast boy awoke at the sound of a red alarm, his sleep clouded mind thought it was the Tower alarm was on his feet instantly, but when he noticed the concrete walls and dull gray doors…he knew where he was.

Blackfire looked at him curiously and said, "What you worked up about?"

Beast boy noticed her and said, "Thought I heard an alarm…"

"You did…that's the dinner alarm," Blackfire said stretching.

The door slid open and a man with a rifle motioned for them to move. Blackfire moved out casually, leaving Beast boy to stay stunned for a moment.

"OUT PRISONER," the guard yelled.

Beast boy scrambled out and caught up with Blackfire who waited for him.

"What took you so long," Blackfire asked.

"I wondered how long you have to stay to get that attitude?" Beast boy said smiling.

Blackfire rolled her eyes and made her way down the hall. There were many calls out to her and a lot of whistling in her direction. After going down many stairs they entered the mess hall. There were no words for Beast boy to describe it. Aliens and other monsters ate at the tables, pushing each other and getting into small fights. Guards on the catwalks up stairs held mighty imposing weapons on stands. Smoking cigarette like things caused a white smoky feeling in the room. The room was in utter chaos that was the feeling here. Gather with friends or die.

"Get out of the way," Blackfire, said muscling her way towards the buffet.

Some aliens backed away from the black haired teen and gave her space, although one stayed. He was a hulking figure, giant arms on a giant torso and legs. His four eyes squinted dangerously at the teens.

"I'm not moving," he said roughly, dangerously.

"You should," Blackfire said just as darkly.

"Why?" he said in what could resemble laughingly.

"Because your so weak you could be defeated by him," Blackfire said pointing behind her at Beast boy.

"Him?" the monstrosity said turning his head towards the scrawny green figure "I could squash him like an ant!"

Blackfire smiled and said, "He'd be the one squashing you."

The alien face contorted in rage, "We'll see!"

He then turned on Beast boy. Beast boy immediately had eight different animal pictures come up to mind, but one should be sufficient. He then turned into a picture that had been programmed in his mind. His green features collapsed on them selves. Out of the collapsed state came a bipedal with short stubby legs. Arms long and strong with razor sharp claws. A long snout with jagged teeth.

"Wh—" were his last thoughts as Beast boy's strong fist punched him.

He was on the ground cold. Beast boy collapsed on himself and out came regular Beast boy.

"What was that?" Blackfire asked strangely.

"A Jarlax?" Beast boy said hoping he got his alien animals right.

"I knew what it was!" Blackfire said strongly, "But what was that!"

Beast boy shrugged and said, "Hope you don't think this premature but I think we can escape now."

"What?" Blackfire said looking around hoping no one heard them.

"Here when I transform throw me at that guard," Beast boy said pointing at a guard at a turret.

"Beast boy we should think about this first," Blackfire said.

Beast boy looked at her with longing in his eyes but said, "Fine, sure lets talk about it."

Both teens then got some food and ate quickly.

"Alright maggots, into your cells," the guard at the turret yelled.

All the prisoners were then herded towards the exits and many took advantage of the situation to touch Blackfire inappropriately. Although not many did after she decked the first guy who tried. And then the second and third guy. All the prisoners were trampling them because they were on the ground and couldn't get up.

"Serves them right," Blackfire whispered to him.

Beast boy just nodded just looking straight ahead. Blackfire looked worriedly at him but shook her head and continued to be on guard.

"Get in you cells," a man with a gun said.

"You can't stop all of us," a giant bug alien in front of Beast boy said it's pincers clicking dangerously.

"Step down," the man said calmly.

"No I will not!" it said hoping to get others to share its opinion.

"Step down," the man said more forcibly.

"NO! I! WILL! NOT!" It yelled.

A laser punctured its chest and it dropped to the ground. The herd backed up as it inspected the guard walking up and shooting three more times, point-blank range into its head.

"Anyone else!" the guard yelled not particularly asking a question.

"Then get in your cells in an orderly fashion or I'll start shooting."

After a couple of minutes it was Blackfire and Beast boy's turn to get into their cells.

"Well, well," the guard said, "What do we have here?"

Blackfire looked him defiantly into his cold dark brown eyes.

The guard chuckled, "Feisty…just how I like them."

He then grinned evilly saying, "Do try and get a more submissive role or I'll get to check for weapons…and I have to check every inch of you."

The man then straightened up and said loudly, "Get in your cell, prisoners you're holding up the line with your petty requests."

Both teens went inside of the room and Blackfire punched the bed and started to go on a frenzy on the pillow.

"Do you have to live with this every day?" Beast boy asked calmly.

"Yes!" she shrieked "None of the guards are nice, or understanding."

Beast boy could see tears in her eyes and he took her in an embrace. He started to stroke her hair as she started to bite his ear.

He heard her soft whisper, "What do you want to discuss?"

Beast boy got an idea and bit her ear and whispered his plan to her.

"That's pretty smart words for someone who doesn't know how to romance a lady," she said teasingly.

"Well I can say some things," Beast boy said.

She then started to whisper heatedly in his ear, "I like the idea but let's do it in a week…they won't be as tightly strung because of that jerk who tried to start a riot."

Beast boy nodded and she theatrically kissed his cheek.

"I'm tired now…lets try this," she then got this mischievous look in her eyes "again sometime."

Beast boy stared at her for sometime and then asked, "Have you ever done this before?"

"No," she said looking insulted "What do you think I am, some dirty woman? I do have some standards…you just happen to meet them."

Now Beast boy usually could tell when some one was joking, but he didn't know what to make of that.

"Beast boy," Blackfire said after half-hour.

"Yeah?" Beast boy asked.

"I don't want them to sneak up on me while I sleep so could you sleep in the same bed with me," She asked innocently.

Beast boy smiled at the thought and said, "Sure, but let's not make this a one night stand."

Blackfire rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yeah…I have a head ache."

Beast boy shrugged saying, "What can I tell you, story of my life."

They both shared a laugh and got in the bed.

Both haven't remembered a better sleep.

Hoped you enjoyed it-Lord of the files


	3. Chapter 3

Experiment

Thank you for your support and ideas so here I go! -Lord of the files

A red alarm went off throughout the compound. Both Beast boy and Blackfire got up lazily. Beast boy shifted his glance towards Blackfire. Her black hair was messed up a little and her hands went up to flatten it. She yawned and stretched as Beast boy did the same. Her violet eyes were not looking at his so he turned to where she was staring. The door was sliding back slightly.

A giant man in a heavily fortified armor had his gun trained on them as he said, "Out."

Blackfire smiled and made her way out and Beast boy followed. The guard stayed three steps behind them as he led them to the cafeteria.

"Why—" Beast boy started.

"It's because that dumb alien tried to escape," Blackfire said calmly.

There were no catcalls or hollering at her today. The guards were not playing today. This was reinforced at the stairs.

Beast boy and Blackfire saw a giant bipedal with pincers for hands stepping down gingerly onto the stairs. A smaller alien maneuvered right in front of him and to not crush the alien he took a step back. Quick laser blasts erupted from the riffle piercing through the alien and making him topple over and crunch the smaller alien.

"Get down!" The guard escorting Beast boy and Blackfire yelled aiming his shoulder cannon at the corpse. Both hit the ground hard as they heard an ear popping bang as a wave of energy past them. A ball of pure energy whirled past them as it made it's way towards the corpses. They exploded in a giant bloody gooey mess.

"Eww…" Beast boy said holding a hand to his mouth, "That really kicks in my want to eat."

"Get up," the guard said pulling them up.

Beast boy smiled, 'Was that a hint of a smile he saw on the guards face?'

No probably not he realized when he was pushed into the cafeteria with enough force to knock him down again.

What Beast boy noticed first was that the entire cafeteria was organized and civil. No one wanted to start a fight that could make the guards angry or edgy. So as Blackfire made her way towards the front of the line no one stopped her, but there was the occasional dirty look. Looks that promised vengeance later. After getting their food they made way towards a table that was empty. The guards on the catwalk overhead made sure their presence was known at all times. Occasional one would fire a gun that when the bullet touched flesh it would become spongy and weigh down the prisoner. Laughs would soon follow when the alien affected would struggle hopelessly with the extra weight; laughs from the guards Beast boy reconsidered. None of the prisoners ever laughed.

Beast boy's and Blackfire's meal was mostly in silence, but they didn't mind. The spongy bullet would hit prisoners that talked too much.

"Alright prisoners to the square," the head guard said loudly. At once aliens started to move. Blackfire grabbed his hand and made him go quicker.

"Why—" Beast boy stared.

She didn't say anything and shortly later Beast boy understood why. The guards were taking pot shots of the prisoners that didn't move quickly enough for their taste. Guards at the end of the cafeteria started to usher all the prisoners into the square where they got their regular two hours of sun.

"Well that isn't too bad," Beast boy said after Blackfire told them how long they were staying out.

She gave him this weird look and said, "You don't realize yet that there isn't anything 'too bad' here. Just things really bad."

He shrugged and as the guard led them outside he was nearly blinded. His skin was tingling and sweaty already.

Blackfire seemed to be smiling, "You get used to it."

Beast boy was about to say 'I won't', but he caught himself. He didn't want to get killed yet.

Instead he had a big smile and said, "Goodness gracious, it's blistering out here. Isn't it dear."

She laughed a little and quickly she grabbed his hand again and led them to an area of shade. It was already taken, and by who else? Why it was four eyes, the one that hated them so much.

"What do you want," four eyes asked.

Beast boy smiled dangerously, "Why nothing but a chance to share your shade."  
"Get lost, I had this spot first."

Blackfire sighed dramatically and turned to Beast boy, "Told you he wouldn't listen."

Four eyes glared at them and started to growl.

"Oh, we should leave now, he might have diseases," Beast boy said as if he were an adult telling his kid to move along from a stray dog.

"You listen to me piss ant! You won that fight yesterdaybecause you cheated! Now try me," Four eyes yelled at them getting his arms in a fighting position.

Beast boy was smiling and was about to change form when he heard behind him, "What is this then?"

Without having to turn around he knew it was a guard. And to top it off the guard that threatened Blackfire the day before.

Four eyes lowered his hands and said submissively, "Nothing sir."

Beast boy could imagine the smirk on the guard's face and the condescending look when he said, "Good, good. Now cadets, what you see before you is an ideal prisoner."

The head guard then pushed Beast boy to the ground and told him not to get up as he continued to make his way towards four eyes. Four eyes lowered his eyes respectively as if he were a slave daring not to look at his master.

"Now cadets as this perfect prisoner will pose as a not soperfect prisoner, I will show you how to subdue one," the guard then took out a long metal rod. He pushed a switch on the rod and itstarted to glowinto a bright red color. Suddenly he put all his weight into a swing and backhanded four eyes. The giant monster flew in the air for a second before landing hard on the desert floor. The head master then proceeded to teach his students on how to beat an alien on the ground; how it was necessary so that the alien didn't pick himself off and try and do something harmful to someone else. He then started to bludgeon four eyes with that laser baton. Hits to the arms at first when four eyes resisted. Hits to legs as four eyes continued to resist. Hits to the chest when four eyes lost his resistance. Hits to the head when four eyes lost all hope. Blood started to come out when the teacher decided that it was enough.

"Now who would like to take over," he said when he offered his students the baton.

The students didn't know what to do when one of them rose his hand.

"Good," the teacher said when he threw the baton at the student. As the student came forward though the head guard took out his gun and fired it five times, three times in the chest and two in between the eyes.

Then he calmly said, "You saw. A cadet mindlessly and brutally beat down a prisoner to the point where it was unnecessary."

Beast boy looked over to Blackfire while the students got the meaning of the head guards statement. Blackfire didn't look all that bad. She looked like she had seen this stuff day after day after day. But what caught his attention was the fact that she was looking at him first.

She smiled and mouthed the words, 'Thank you'.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the head guard said smiling, "What is this I see? Two prisoners lying on the ground for longer then twenty minutes, I think you should move along. Because if you stay longer and start thinking I'll have to think that you are planning an escape."

Blackfire pushed herself up and Beast boy did the same. She casually dusted herself off and yawned. Then she motioned towards the shade. As they sat down in the shade the guards started to move out to other sides of the playing field. That's when she put her hands on her face and breathed deeply. Beast boy was about to put a hand on her shoulder and say everything was all right when he realized something. He couldn't. He really couldn't. So he did nothing but sit against the tree offering the shade. Putting his hands on his knees he closed his eyes to think.

"I'm glad you didn't try and do anything."

"Of course not," Beast boy said sarcastically, "Contrary to popular belief I'm not an idiot."

Blackfire laughed at that and casually put her hand on one of Beast boy's.

He rose his eyebrows at her at this gesture, when she smiled and said, "I'm glad that you are here Beast boy. I'm so very glad."

Beast boy smiled a toothy grin and said, "We'll guess what, I wouldn't trade this for anything."

Blackfire rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah I bet you would."

"Well I would like to be at a beach resort doing this, but hey this is like a resort. We got sand, evil people directing our lives, all we need are drinks with little umbrellas."

"Tell you what after this I'll make you a drink with a little umbrella."

"That sounds good," Beast boy said.

Blackfire then grasped his hand and said huskily, "Also I'll make it feel like a resort."

Beast boy got shivers down his spine when she said that. The good kind of shivers. The shivers that are your friends.

"That sounds better."

Both shared a smile and sat there. Hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Experiment

Sorry for the wait…hope you enjoy this chapter.

They sat quietly in the shade not making many moves, although Beast boy would occasionally lazily rub his thumb against her hand. It was nice.

"Alright everyone," the head guard yelled, "Inside!"

Blackfire let go of his hand and stood up. Beast boy stood up as well and casually dusted himself off. Both shared a smile and then ran inside. All of the prisoners walked inside single-file, like children coming in from recess. They were escorted back to their cells and then securely locked in. Immediately, Blackfire pushed Beast boy into the bed and was all over him. She was kissing him hard and sometimes biting him.

"Ok so what do you want to talk about," Beast boy asked in a whisper tone.

She then started to run her hands through his hair and said in an equal tone, "Nothing."

"Well then…" Beast boy whispered sweating a lot.

Blackfire suddenly stopped and smiled, "Just wanted to see your reaction…sorry."

"What?"

She rolled off of a confused Beast boy with her back towards him, and then went to sleep.

Beast boy blinked twice, got up, and lay down on the ground.

'What was that all about,' he thought to himself.

"Why are you on the ground? Don't you want to share my bed?"

"Uh…" Beast boy said panicked, "…Maybe?"

She turned over and gave him a flirtatious smile, and motioned for him to lie down on the bed. Beast boy picked himself up and proceeded to lie down on his side facing Blackfire's back. Blackfire then scooted close to Beast boy.

'Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts,' Beast boy urged himself.

He couldn't imagine why Blackfire was doing this; was it for laughs? Was it serious?

Blackfire turned in her sleep and was facing the flustered Beast boy. She put her arms around Beast boy and pulled him in closer.

'Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts,' Beast boy yelled at himself.

Their faces were just inches across, so close that Beast boy could feel the warmth of her breath. She was moving in closer too; her body was pressed against his, and her forehead rested on his forehead. Beast boy was surprised that she wasn't awake from the beating of his heart. Did they do this last night when they were asleep? He casually put his arms around her, and pulled her in closer. Then he closed his eyes.

'So much for not thinking unsexy thoughts,' Beast boy thought as a million different thoughts entered his mind.

* * *

An alarm went off and both of the sleepers woke up with a start. Blackfire merely detached herself from Beast boy and stood up. Beast boy's heart was still thumbing very hard in his chest by just remembering the closeness they had before. He would have to ask her about that later. They were escorted just like before to the cafeteria, and thankfully there wasn't a mishap where the trigger-happy guards got to shoot. 

"Calm down everyone, the warden wishes to share news," the head guard said after every prisoner was seated.

The warden appeared on the catwalk above the prisoners. He seemed happy and sad at the same time, and was chatting with some of the other guards.

"What is this about," Beast boy mouthed.

"He shares news about his and the guards homeland," Blackfire whispered barely loud enough to hear.

"Now prisoners; some of you remember my last news stating that our humble emperor had named his son his successor. I must share with you sadly that he was assassinated last night," he and the guards had a moment of silence.

"But," he said after a moment, "I would like to announce that the assassin was caught, and his identity was revealed to be a Tamaran agent. War has been declared on Tamaran; as of such I would like to announce that these named materials will be rationed. They are…"

Beast boy wasn't listening anymore. He was looking at Blackfire. She didn't really have an expression. Blackfire saw that he was looking at her and shrugged. Then she motioned up and Beast boy paid attention again.

"…and there will only be two meal times. That is all."

The warden left and the cafeteria started to serve food. Beast boy and Blackfire ate quickly and quietly.

"Alright then miscreants back to your cells," the head guard boomed over the intercom system.

Everyone got up and walked single-file up the stairs. When they were back in their cells, and securely fasten in was when Blackfire sat down on the bed.

"So how do you feel?"

Blackfire looked up and then lay down. Beast boy walked over and sat down on the floor next to her. She absent-mindedly scratched his head. He closed his eyes and sighed contently.

"Does that feel good," Blackfire said huskily.

Beast boy sighed deeply and said, "…yeah…"

She stopped and Beast boy looked up at her. Blackfire scooted and motioned for him to lie down next to her.

He complied and then she got real close to him and whispered, "I want out of here."

She closed her eyes and turned her back to him.

Beast boy smiled and then put his lips real close to her ears and whispered, "We will next time if you want."

"Thank you," she whispered turning keeping the distance the same.

They stared into each other's eyes, theair in-between them getting hotter as their breath started tomix together, and she snakes her arms around his back. Both of them were not blinking and Beast boy thought his heart was in his stomach. Their lips mere centimeters across; their chest breathing in and out in the same rhythm; their hearts beating ever so fast.

Blackfire smiled and asked, "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Beast boy subconsciously licked his lips and moved in closer. He closed his eyes as his lips touched hers. They had never kissed like this before…it was always another place then on the lips. It was nice. His hands moved to behind her head as she pulled him in closer. Her raven black hair felt like the softest thread in his hands, and he move one hand to cup her face. Oh, how it felt like the softest velvet in his hands. As they parted, they kept the same distance as they had before. Blackfire smiled and leaned in to his hand that wasstill cupping and stroking her face.

"I'm surprised," Blackfire said contently.

Beast boy smiled and asked, "About?"

"I thought you didn't know how to please a lady."

Beast boy chuckled for a second and said, "I have no clue what I am doing."

"Just shut up and kiss me again."

Both shared a smile and leaned in again. Their lips meet again and Blackfire was starting to sit up, still keeping her lips glued to his. He moved his legs so that he would be sitting up too, but she forced him down, so that she was on top. His hands moved from her face and went around he back pulling her in closer. One of her hands went to his ears and started to rub the point of the ear, and her right hand went to his cheek and made little circles with her finger. Beast boy rubbed his hands up and down her back, and she bit on his bottom lip. They parted for a second.

"Wow," Beast boy started, but was interrupted when Blackfire put her lips on his.

Her tongue was rubbing against his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. Suddenly, her tongue was rubbing inside of him. His poor tongue couldn't keep up with hers, and she was using both of her hands to rub his face. It felt so good, and Beast boy couldn't help but wonder how far this would go. Blackfire withdrew her tongue and parted from him.

"Does it feel like a resort yet," Blackfire asked huskily.

Beast boy opened his eyes to see her above him smiling.

"Close…" Beast boy said.

"Good," she said then she rolled off of him.

Beast boy smiled and turned in her direction.

"I'm going to catch some Z's so…"

"Oh, ok," Beast boy said closing his eyes.

After a few minutes of Blackfire turning in her sleep, Beast boy opened his eyes. She was resting her forehead on his again, and was looking at her. He had to wonder why someone this…pretty could possibly see in him.

'Well whatever it is…I'm glad I have it,' Beast boy smiled.

His eyes started to feel heavy so after giving her a small kiss on her cheek he feel asleep holding her.


	5. Chapter 5

Experiment

Hoped you liked the last chapter, and for the long delay I wrote another chapter in the same day. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter…also this is my first time doing a chapter like this so any comments will be helpful-Lord of the files

An alarm went off and both got up. The door opened and they both casually left the cell. Then they were ushered into the cafeteria. It was a lot more relaxed and at ease then it was yesterday. Fights would break out in the cafeteria and the guards did nothing about it. It was becoming like what it use to be.

Blackfire pushed her way to the front of the line with Beast boy right behind her. Rumors about what the guard did to four eyes after standing up to those two had spread around so they were giving her all the room she wanted. Guards on the catwalk were smoking again and Beast boy noticed the head guard staring at Blackfire holding his gun.

"What is it?"

Beast boy was startled and turned around and said, "It's nothing."

Blackfire gave him a look that said 'yeah…right', but she said, "Fine whatever."

"So are we doing this," he whispered to her.

She nodded, "After we eat."

Then out of nowhere there was a _phomp_ and a sticky bullet hit Blackfire. Beast boy looked behind him and the head guard was walking down the catwalk. _Phomp, phomp. _Two more hit her.

As he got closer the guard said, "She was talking to you about escaping…I must take her in for questioning."

Beast boy looked at the guard angrily, he knew what he meant by 'questioning'. The guard backhanded him, and then attached Blackfire to a hook on his suit that made her weightless. He was walking to the cafeteria exit, and all eyes were on him. A few prisoners looking like they wanted to fight and kill the guard…Beast boy included.

"Unless you want me to think there is some sort of conspiracy going on I recommend that you stand down," the head guard said motioning towards the guards on the catwalk.

Suddenly all the guns were drawn and the guard at the turret was revving up his gun.

The head guard waited a few seconds and then said, "As I thought."

Beast boy was glaring at the door the head guard had left at. He wasn't going to get very far. No…not at all. Panting slightly in anger he tried to think of a form.

'Think brain, think! Think...animals...lets think…there was one that could manipulate energy. But it was slow…I need to be quick! Wait…wait, wasn't there an alien that was quick. Think, think! They were fast, not sturdy though…but they also had heightened senses…so I could follow her! Perfect!'

"Alright then back to your cells," the second in command yelled minutes later.

The doors opened and that is when Beast boy made his move. Collapsing his features he became smaller then an adult human hand. But in a blink he was past the stairs. Beast boy's thoughts were coming a million times faster and it took all his concentration to think of just the rescue.

He smelled the air. 'Left or right?'

He took a big whiff. 'Right!'

Three ways to turn. 'Left, center, or right?'

A sniff. 'Center!'

'Cold. Scent stops cold,' looks around, 'Door? Door!'

Shifting back to regular Beast boy he shook his head. That was a form he would avoid if at all possible. The thoughts were made quickly and it was impossible to remember anything. He almost forgot why he was running. Putting his ear to the door he tried to hear something, but then kicked himself. It was solid metal.

'Ok,' he thought to himself, 'what form?'

Beast boy couldn't wait, but also he couldn't leave a trail for them yet, so he tried to think of an alien animal that could go walls. He didn't think that it would work, but it did. He became a small transparent bug and he slid through the door. Inside he could see spaceships. Looking around he tried to find Blackfire, but he heard her before he saw her.

"Stop. Now…" Blackfire voice said pleading.

Beast boy flew over to the sound and became him again. He saw the head guard holding her down and peeling off her clothes. Looking frantically around for a weapon, he saw the guard's discarded items including the laser baton.

He pushed the button like he saw the guard do, and it glowed that red light.

Swinging it with all his might like a baseball bat in the guard's head, yelling, "You get off her you bastard!"

There was a slight crack noise when it hit, and Blackfire quickly got up covering her chest. Beast boy seeing this proceeded to wail on him with the baton.

After a few moments he stopped and gave it to Blackfire, "Would you like to give him a few hits?"

Blackfire gave him a look and Beast boy blushed forgetting for a second where her arms were.

"Uh…here," Beast boy said taking off his shirt and handing it to her closing his eyes.

He heard a rustle of clothes being put on. Then she grabbed the baton and hit him a lot harder then Beast boy had done. Beast boy stopped for a second and grabbed his gun and a key.

After a few minutes he spoke up, "Uh…Blackfire?"

"What!" she said angrily.

He cowered and said, "We should be leaving."

She calmed down, and said, "Fine."

Blackfire gave the guard a solid hit in the right eye and then dropped the baton.

"Ok let's pick one," Beast boy said running to the ships.

Blackfire appeared behind him and said, "But first."

He turned around and looked at her. She reached up and just barely touched his face. Leaning in she gave him a slight peck on the lips.

"Thanks."

"I'm just sorry I was so late."

She smiled, "You came in right on time."

They stared at each other, and then Blackfire took the key and put it in one of the bracelets on her wrist.

Beast boy smiled, "I did not notice those."

"You can only see them when they are close to a key."

The two wristbands fell to the ground, "Now we can go starship shopping."

"Right on," Beast boy said excited.

Blackfire led them to a very small ship. It had a wingspan of twelve feet with a small laser on each side. The hull of the ship was about ten feet long.

"This," he asked incredulously.

Blackfire smiled, "This is one of the fastest models in space."

Beast boy sighed and said, "Take your word for it."

They both climbed on the wings and looked at the inside. There was only one seat.

He looked up at her, and she looked at him.

"Dibs," they said at the same time.

"I should get the seat," Blackfire said.

"Gimme one good reason."

"I know how to fly it and you don't."

Beast boy sighed, "Ok so where do I sit?"

Blackfire smiled, "In my lap of course."

He perked up at this and smiled. She climbed in first and he followed and sat in her lap.

"I'm glad that you're so short," she mumbled to herself.

"You'retoo tall that's it," he mumbled back.

It was true though; she could easily see over Beast boy's head and look at the entire console. She started the engine, and after a few seconds it caught on. Manipulating the joystick in her right hand she activated the laser, and cut open a hole for the ship to use. Pulling the accelerator on her left hand forward a bit the ship moved. Suddenly it lurched.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this?"

"Of course," Blackfire said, "the reason we lurched was because someone is shooting at us."

"Oh…what!"

"Hold on tight," Blackfire said suddenly pulling the accelerator all the way forward.

The ship shot out of that garage like a bat out of hell. With a twist of her wrist they were in the air.

* * *

"Why are all of you sitting around!" 

"Sir, it seems—"

"Don't you know who one of them is! Follow them…NOW!"


	6. Chapter 6

Experiment

I apologize for the long wait. Honestly, but there was a sudden change in my schedule and this was my only time that I could actually write this.

Blackfire was looking, well, into space as she flew the ships seemingly subconsciously.

"Is everything alright?" Beast boy asked.

She absentmindedly shook her head and picked up the speed a little. Beast boy gave her a concerned look, which was hard because he had to shrink down in his 'seat' and look straight up at her. Blackfire just smiled and continued to accelerate the ship.

After a few minutes and a constant increase in speed, he asked again, adding are you sure.

Her eyes rolled and took a sudden left.

"…So why the need for speed all of a sudden?"

"Well you see that little monitor to the left of you?"

Beast boy looked and sure enough a monitor the size of his fist lay there, "…Yeah…"

"That's a radar. And I've noticed two other ships following us."

He blinked.

"And that means—"

"I think I know what it means," Beast boy said cutting into her sarcastic comment.

She sighed, and accelerated.

"So…when does it happen?"

Blackfire took a quick glance at the monitor and looked at some other instruments. She flipped switches, poked at dials, and again looked at the radar, then frowned.

"What?"

"We have the advantage of speed on our side, but this ship has a tracking feature on it. It would take days before I could find it and remove it. Unfortunately, we can't afford that amount of time. Best thing to do is ditch the ship at the nearest port."

Beast boy considered it for a moment then asked thoughtfully, "But what about the guys following us?"

Blackfire then had this dangerous smile and a glint in her eye that he didn't like, "That's the fun part."

* * *

"Report." 

"Closing on the ship now, Sir."

"Good, carry on."

The line went dead, and the guard turned his attention to flying the ship; the fugitives had taken the fastest ship they had but it's only faster by a fraction of a light-year. His eyes traveled to the tracker and noticed it was increasing speed, so he increased his speed. He had to keep up with it.

After a few minutes he checked on the tracker, he was getting closer. The guard let a smile travel to his face for a moment. Just for a moment. Suddenly an alarm went off. He looked over to a screen with a dark blue light going off. Light beam coming at a high speed. Someone was shooting at him, he rationalized.

"What the—" He started to say when he checked the point of origin.

And that is when the ship exploded.

* * *

Blackfire was having a good time, even a blind monkey could see that; her hands were gliding along the controls and her eyes darted keeping a constant vigilance for the other ship. They were going at seven times the speed of light when they shot the laser and it had tore through the equally fast enemy vestal like as if it was made of butter. 

When she had turned around suddenly he had asked her wasn't she worried that they would see her if they looked at the radar and saw the ship coming towards them?

She had replied that most likely they were using the tracker to pursue them and that would only tell distance, speed, and direction to go, not which way it was pointing.

"So what if they're using radar?"

She had shrugged and said, "Nice knowing you?"

But fortunately both had been using a tracker, and the only reason the other ship wasn't out of the air…space was because it had missed by a mere fraction and had only scorched the plating.

Now it was a battle fought in faster then light speeds with one blunder causing death. He wanted to ask her if she had done this before but judging on her actions…she had. Beast boy sighed, he would have to talk to her about not trying to kill anyone, because right now he was so conflicted. On one hand he felt sickened in a way knowing that he had participated in such a vile act. But on the other hand his heart was pounding. He felt, well…no matter how corny it sounded when he thought it, alive. Ever since those scientists had tampered with his body he couldn't really place it but it felt like there was something missing. Something important.

Shaking his head (mentally, he didn't want to mess with Blackfire) he turned his attention back to the battle. From his prospective it didn't really look like much. It was a couple of flashes of light, and a lot of maneuvering around. It was kinda boring…

That was what he was thinking an instant before Blackfire rolled into a meteor belt.

* * *

"Report." 

The guard narrowed his brow and said, "One ship down. My ship is damaged, 29 percent. Target has now gone into the Ashien Belt at high speeds. Orders Sir?"

A couple of moments passed before an answer came.

"Follow."

* * *

"Are you trying to kill us!" Beast boy yelled when she made the sudden turn. 

Blackfires eyes were completely focused and she spoke with steel in her voice, "No. I had been slowing down our fight for the last couple of hours to about sub-light speeds. If this guy follows he better be as a pilot as me."

She was moving, if you can believe it, faster then she was before. Her eyes moved around so much from the different monitors, and the radar, to the dials, to the rocks in front of them.

He was impressed. But it truly was no surprise to him. After all she had beaten everyone at that racing game. And after looking at what she is doing now, it seemed that that racing game at its hardest difficulty was as slow as a crippled slug taking it easy to her.

The little ship was ducking and weaving around the rocks. Lifting it self up and then suddenly decreasing speed, and then using a quick barrel to avoid a large rock.

Beast boy hoped the other guy wasn't following. But if he did, let all of his past deeds come up.

* * *

Log. Date. 11. 98. 4978. 

There is no way. Using lasers only created more debris to avoid, and with my ship damaged as it was, was hindering its maneuverability. To my credit I have stayed on pursuit for eleven minutes since entering. A large rock knocked off my wing. I turn my eyes to watch it fall off, then in the corner of my eye I see a small roc—

End transmission.

* * *

The sensitive dials resistered the explosion, and that was all Blackfire needed to maneuver her way out. She suddenly sighed and leaned back in her chair. 

"Phew!" She said smiling with her eyes half-closed, "That was fun."

She looked over to Beast boy and nearly laughed. His eyes were nearly bulging out of his sockets and looked very pale.

"What," She asked then waved a finger at him, "You should know better then doubt my piloting skills."

Beast boy gave a nervous laugh, "Well I know that now."

She sighed tired, "Come on'. Let's go," then lazily she plotted a course on the auto-pilot.


	7. Chapter 7

Experiment

Now everyone I hope I haven't scared you off by putting off my updating this story. A series of events that ordinarily would seem irrelevant have somehow come together to make the worst possible updating…anyway I hope that you enjoy the next installment of Experiment-Lord of the files

While Beast boy had enjoyed being on Blackfires lap for a couple of hours, he was very much glad to be out and able to stretch his legs. He looked and saw Blackfire bartering with someone to take the ship. Smiling he took in his surroundings. Contrary to many optimistic science fiction novels there were not a lot of spaceports. Every book Beast boy read (i.e. comic books) had pictured space as a port being every where and ports where outlaws could go were plentiful. But as he realized that was not how Blackfire explained it. She said that ports are rare because if you build something stationary it will most likely be destroyed by a passing rock, and also for the mere fact of the sheer size of the universe. She continued by saying that what few ports could stay stationary were some sort of governments so usually they didn't want to be associated with criminals, but if you have a fast enough ship (and have something you can trade) you might be able to reach the traveling cruisers that act like pirate safe heavens. Sighing, this was all to complicated for Beast boy who was comfortable making the hard choice whether or not to play Cyborg in Stank ball…usually though he didn't have a choice…he would have to hit Cyborg when he got back.

"Alright we got a ship," Blackfire said excited.

Beast boy broke from his dream of laying the biggest, worst, stank ball he could find, "Oh that's good."

Her face went to concern, "What's wrong? You don't seem so excited."

"Ah, well," Beast boy said scratching the back of his neck and looking down, "I just didn't know…whether or not…you know…want to come with?"

She blinked then laughed, and Beast boy blushed a little feeling stupid, "Of course…you think I'd leave you here."

"That's not what I meant."

Blackfire just smiled and then said innocently, "What do you mean then?"

"Well," Beast boy was blushing then.

"Yes," she said rolling out the s sound.

"You know…back to Earth with me."

"Hmm…" she said putting her hand on her chin in a thoughtful and cute manner, "I'll think about it."

Beast boy was about to say something when she abruptly said, "I'm hungry…let's go."

She then grabbed his hand and then dragged him to a building, "But…we don't have any money."

"Shh…" Blackfires said putting a finger to her mouth, "they don't know that."

Beast boy just shook his head and then squeezed her hand.

And after many moments squeezed back.

"I'm still not sure how you did that."

Blackfire looked happy with herself as she finished off her meal, "Simple, I know some people."

Beast boy sighed, "Do I even want to know?"

"No," she then grabbed something from his plate.

"Hey!"

"Too slow."

He gave her a mock angry look and then proceeded to eat his food in a near frenzy.

"Ugh…I shouldn't have eaten that so quickly."

Beast boy then rushed to the bathroom. Blackfire just smiled to herself, she had been able to get a free meal and now a free room in a hotel. It was unbelievable at times how the universe gave her what she wanted when she desired them. When she was in jail she wanted to escape she was given Beast boy. When she was in trouble Beast boy came. When she wanted a meal she was able to just merely say a name and get four star treatment. A small laugh escaped her lips, how she loved being free. Thinking of free she told Beast boy she was going to use the lobby phone, and that she'd be back up soon. All she got was a grunt followed by the sound of throwing up.

Blackfire went downstairs and place a call to the Titan Tower, and was answered by Starfire.

"Hello Sister," Starfire said hesitantly.

"Hello Starfire," she said confidently.

"What is it that you want?"

"Well, I was travelling the Galaxy when guess who I see," she then looked at her fingernails and inspected them with a sense of bemused detachment, "Beast boy."

Starfire then broke down in tears. Blackfire dismissed them as tears of happiness, or whatever her sister called them when she heard, "You lie."

Blackfire was about to say something when she heard her sister yell, "You lie!"

Then there was a knock on Starfires room and then when Starfire would do nothing but yell you lie, the door opened. Robin came in and examined the situation.

"What is it," he said calmly.

"All I said was that I saw Beast boy."

Starfire then broke down into tears again and Robin lead her away from the receiver and then looked squarely at the monitor with anger evident in his tone, "There were many things you have done to try and hurt Starfire but this was by far the worst."

"What?'

Robin just glared and said, "Beast boy died six months ago," he then turned off the transmission.

Blackfire just stared dumbfounded at the terminal for a few minutes. When Beast boy came down the stairs and into the lobby she had recovered her expression.

"That's the last time," he then looked like he was going to throw up again when he said, "I take your advice on food."

"What is the last thing you remember before the lab?"

He blinked, "Okay…well I was at the tower, then I've had some time to think and I recall going out to get pizza, but after that nothing…why?"

She just shook her head, "Nothing really."

Beast boy shrugged, "Okay, ready to go back up?"

Blackfire nodded absentmindedly and as she followed him up she wondered what really happened at that lab.

Now I must ask you a question. The reason this chapter is short is because I do not know what the readers want next. I have two ideas for the next chapter and I want your honest opinion. Would you rather have a bonus "M" rated chapter next or would you rather me skip ahead to the next real chapter? I'll let you decide.


	8. Chapter 8

Experiment

I apologize. I have been away from my station for a long time huh? Oh well, I'm back. I broke up with an amazing girl and she took away a piece of me…I hope you realize how hard it was to write this since I used her for Blackfire-Lord of the files

Beast boy fell asleep first, leaving Blackfire to stay up and study him. His breaths came slow and periodic, the sound of life. How could he possibly be dead? She had held him, embraced him, even kissed him…how could he be dead? He had done so many great things for her, and she was to believe that he was dead. Her eyes narrowed, but if Beast boy was alive, why would Robin say he was dead? There were some missing pieces. Beast boy's leg twitched, like a dog chasing something, and for some reason that made her grin.

"I guess its time to repay him," she thought getting up from her chair. She floated soundlessly towards him and pulled the covers back slowly. Beast boy shivered slightly, but made no attempt to stop the receding covers.

Blackfire landed softly on the ground and sat right next to Beast boy's laying figure. She put one hand on his head and combed through his hair with her thumb. Beast boy stirred in his sleep and Blackfire put her other hand on his chest. His eyes opened slowly and he mumbled something nonexistent. Her hand started to caress his chest and she heard him sighing. He closed his eyes and then opened them again looking at her tiredly.

"Do we," his voice cracked and he coughed, "…do we have to go?"

She leaned forward until their breath was intermingled and she whispered softly, "No."

His viridian eyes looked at her with exhausted curiosity while her violet pupils glowed with a new feeling. What was it? Her heart swelled with something as she stared at her…friend's eyes. It hurt her. It felt like she was pumping out iron from her heart.

Beast boy blinked a couple of times looking slightly more aware with each blink. One of his hands reached up to stroke her face and she leaned into it sighing contently. Her eyes closed briefly before they opened again and he saw something so, so…divinely bright. Those irises illuminated the room like a thousand fireflies. His mouth opened slightly as he took in a fresh breath of air. She moved forward, bridging the gap between them, melting his engulfed lips in that heavenly light. He placed his hand behind her head and stroked her hair resting at the back of her neck. Blackfire pulled back biting her bottom lip and moved the hand stroking his head to his shoulders. Slipping her other hand under his shirt, she felt him quiver in delight.

She smiled genuinely, "I have so much to thank you for."

"You," he panted quietly, "you don't have to."

A kiss on his lips told him that she wasn't going to argue. He sighed with a smile on his face and had a sharp intake of air when she kissed his neck. Then her tongue flittered across his skin for just an instant causing fire to spread up…and down. She lifted her self up and squatted on his hips causing more discomfort.

She head his small sound and smiled, "Oh Beast boy, have some patience now."

He nodded not trusting himself to speak coherently. Both her hands went to the bottom of his shirt lifting it slowly. Her eyes darted to him, and asked a question that she was too afraid to ask. Beast boy thought for a long time. What was he going to give up to her? His eyes darted away from her too confused what to do.

"Its," she said picking her words carefully, "up to you."

Beast boy gave a bitter grunt but said nothing. How it seemed so long ago such a corny statement would be ludicrous when applied for him. But here he was with a beautiful teenager and he wrestled with indecision. He looked back at her and saw such a patient caring look in her eyes that would never have crossed his mind when he thought of Blackfire.

"If only," he thought, angry at himself, "I could shield myself from those eyes."

He sighed, "I don't know."

She blinked biting her bottom lip again, "Are you sure?"

His hands reached up to cup her face and he mumbled, "I just don't know."

Blackfire looked down her hair covering her face behind a veil of black. Her eyes pierced that darkness with a burning passion, and he could see a dangerous smirk on her face.

"Maybe I could convince you otherwise."

She leaned down and kissed him again. A little force was behind it, and he wasn't expecting it. But none the less it was good and filled him with longing. Her hand went up to his ears and played with them, rolling them between her fingers. Beast boy wanted to sigh but his lips were still held in a blissful conversation with her lips. Blackfires tongue slid across his lips and he opened his mouth to her, beckoning her; she did not pass on the opportune moment. Finally her invader relented its assault and she pulled off him slightly.

"Did I help your decision?"

Air did not come easily to him at this moment in time so he could not answer her question fully, but it seemed his neck muscles worked.

"A nod," she said whispering the word as though it filled her with excitement, "So I can continue?"

Her hands drifted to the hem of his shirt, and when Beast boy made no movement to stop her she lifted it off him. He lifted up his arms so she could get it off easier.

She breathed in deeply, he smelt so alive. Blackfire leaned in closer and kissed his bare flesh letting the smell of old sweat and pheromones enter her lungs. He had to be alive…how could he smell so good? How could he be dead when he was so warm?

Blackfires warm breath and small kisses on his chest made Beast boys heart swell with a hot searing pain. He needed her kisses, needed that warmth, and needed her with all his heart. He wished he could voice his problem but Blackfire choose that moment to take off her shirt. She lifted it high and off of her gracefully stretching with the removal of the clothing. Blackfire saw his dazed expression and smiled a very mischievous and playful smile. One of her hand went to his hand and lifted it slightly. Went it limp, she guided it to her chest. He averted his eyes and mumbled apologizes.

"Don't be so innocent…you'll ruin my fun," she said huskily before rotating her hand, and consequently his. It was…kinda like a water balloon when he first thought about it, but as he turned absorbing the full splendor of her softly moaning to his half-hearted caress…it was something unreal. He had to swallow really hard and he started to shake all over as he started to take over where she began.

She closed her eyes and moaned softly looking up, "Roll it Beast…boy."

He had to blink the sweat from his eyes and it took a moment to comprehend what he had been asked.

"Please…ah…"she said before he complied nervously and self-consciously.

She stayed there for what seemed mere moments before she detached herself and looked lustily at him. Smirking she slid her hand down to what made him…him. He shuffled embarrassed.

"What?"

He averted his eyes, "Its just…"

"Hmm," she questioned absentmindedly as she worked the zipper.

"Um…I don't know…how to…"

"Stupid zipper," she mumbled tugging at the confounded device.

"I am…I mean I think I am…"

More tugging and struggling before, "There we go."

"I think I'm small," he whispered lightly.

She slid the clothing off of him seemingly not hearing him. Then she looked up from her work and grabbed him, he moaned. Her eyes locked with his eyes.

"Do you think it would matter?"

"Um…uh…I—"

"It doesn't," her eyes had the firefly glow to them again and it filled his heart with a bliss unbeknownst to him until that moment, "It would never matter to me."

Her hand went up and down and her smile would have made this entire night worth it, but the words she muttered out seemed to stop all time, "Because I only care about you, and that's it."

Tears would have been in his eyes had his brain enough will power to think about such a trivial matter. All it was doing was etching this moment in his memory. She sat up slightly still holding him. Her other hand went down her smooth stomach and unzipped her pants. Her long legs slipped out them as graceful as a gymnast did.

She let him go and crawled over him and she smiled weakly, "Are you sure?"

He nodded absentmindedly his throat to dry for words. She nodded and positioned herself over him and slowly slid herself on him. Both moaned in ecstasy. Slowly at first she rocked on him. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Until she picked up her beat slightly. Beast boy's hands went to her hips holding her steady…

Hoped you enjoyed, I have returned from my sabbatical and I hope you welcome back my arrival positively-Lord of the files


End file.
